Random Randomness
by Funky Chicken Inc
Summary: Read the title. Written by:Jake U Freak Of Nature LoL,and Ebil's Darkness
1. NYAHH!

Jake and Ebil:We do not own BeyBlades!

Jake aka Nararator

Ebil aka Ebil

And everyone as themselves

Random Randomness

Chapter 1-NYAHH!

Jake and Ebil were walking down the street when they noticed these camera phones. They bough one for each of there friends:Kai-if you really consider him a friends cause I dun think he likes us,Ray-cause he just hot,Tyson-no comment,Max-adorable,Kenny-just cause we can,Bryan-shrug-,Tala-to hot,and Hilary-didn't want to but did.Oh what a mistake that will be. I know I'll regret it later --.

After giving them to all of there friends they…FELL ASLEEP!

-next day-

After a couple of practice BeyBattles,of which Ebil and Jake took many pictures,they were all cooling off.Kai in the living room,Tyson-Kenny-Hilary-Tala-and Bryan,why are they there?I doubt they like em anyways.

(In the kitchen)

Jake stood on the counter trying to reach the top top shelf were she knew that all the sane people in the house put the cookie jar. Ebil sat on the counter,using Jake's laptop.While Ebil was typing she heard something.

"Oh my Gosh Jake,are you singing?Geez.Weirdo."Ebil said,llistening to what Jake was singing.

"Woo hoo,woohoohoo,woo hoo,woohoohoo,woo hoo,woohoohoo,woo hoo,woo hoo,woo hoo,woohoohoo."Jake sang. A second later Kai stood in the kitchen.

"What was that noise?"kai asked. Ebil pointed to Jake. Jake balanced the cookie jar on her left hand and put her right one on Ebil's shoulder.Then she jumped off the counter. The cookie jar landed on the table as Kai caught Jake from a near certain death. AKA trash can. (That woulda been a funny picture)

"Um,Jake I though you would strangle me."said Ebil,smiling nervously. Jake wrapped her hands around Ebil's throat.

"Why would I do that?"she asked. Kai sweatdropped seeing this.

"Cause I broke your laptop."said Ebil,smiling.

"YOU WHAT?"Jake screamed and started to choke Ebil. Instantly Kenny,Ray,Tyson,Max,Hilary,Tala,Bryan came running in. They stood in a circle around the two grirls.

"FIGHT!FIGHT!FIGHT!etc."came the chants.

"What happened?"Kenny asked.

"SHE BROKE MY LAPTOP!"Jake screamed and everyone covered their ears.

"Owh.I can fix that."said Kenny. Jake dropped ebil to the ground and glomped Kenny.

"THANKIES!"she yelled and handed Kenny her broken laptop.

(1 hour and 2 minutes and 2 second later)

"Done."he said,handing Jake her laptop. Everyone was gathered around Jake to see. She turned it forgetting her background.

Everyones eyes widened.

"WHAT THE?"Tala said semi-calmly.

"Were'd you get that!"Ray asked.

"THAT'S A PICTURE OF RAY'S BUTT!"Max yelled.

"No. It's a picture of Mystel AND ray's butt."she said,smiling.

"WHY praytell is Ray's butt your background and HOW did you get it?"Kai asked.

"1.Cause. 2.I didn't lay on the ground pretending I wasn't there." She said,grinning.

"Insane psycho path."muttered kai.

US:Are and Are!


	2. Picture PhoneDIE DIE DIE!

Jake:O.o 

Chapter 2-Picture Camera Phone…DIE DIE DIE!

Everybody was sitting quietly in the living room.Kai was flipping through the differnet pictures on his camera phone,till he found one of him looking extremlly hot.So he sent it to Jake's laptop. After a couple of seconds…

"KAI'S ON RAY'S BUTT!"Jake yelled. Everyone stared at her. She sweatdropped.

"I mean the hot picture of Kai I just got is covering up my background picture of Ray's Butt."said said,laughing nervously. They all shrugged and went back to whatever they had been doing before hand. Jake was looking through the pictures she had just printed out.

"Hey guys!Wanna see the picture I printed out?"she asked.

"Sure.What insansity could be insued?"Tala asked sarcastically then walked over to the table with everyone else.Jake laied the first picture donw on the table.

It was a picture of the Blitzkreig Boys.

"Were'd you get that?"Bryan asked,looking at the picture.

"I did NOT pretend to be the photographer that day in the park."she said.Then put the second one down.It was a picture of Hilary tearing up a towel angrily at a beybattle.

"How'd you get that?"Hilary asked,glaring at the picture that she hopped would just dissapear.

"I did NOT pretend to be Mr.Dickenson in the audience."she said,grinning.She set the next one down.It was a picture of Ray choking on a cookie.He had a very odd look on his face and his cheeks were puffed out.

"How'd ya get that one?"Ray asked,raising a brow to the the picture.

"I did NOT pretend to be Jin in a tree."she said,happily setting the last picture down.It was one of Kai,without the face paint,with his ears pierced,and he was in school uniform.

"HOW'D YOU GET THAT?"Kai yelled at Jake.

"I did NOT dress up as a boy named Wyatt and take the picture in your face."she said simply.

Later on…..

Ebil sent a picture to Kai.It was one of Ray's butt.

Kai jumped when it appeared on his phone. He glared at her.

"Nice."he said sarcastically.

"Glade you think so."she said,still smiling.A second later Ray walked into the room.

"Hey Ray!Kai thinks you have a nice butt!"

Me:Later!


	3. CHEERLEADERS R WE!

Jake:Hey hey!

Ebil:Hi Hi!Its time to reply!

TomTwins13:We……just think this way,I guess.Glade you like our story.

VG:HELLO!wavesGlade you like it!

Chapter 3-CHEERLEADERS GOT SOMETHIN 2 SAY!

Ray stared.A small blush krept on his cheeks.

"Y..you really think so,Kai?"he asked,shyly.Kai didn't know what to do."I..i think you do to."Ray said,blushing like a ripe tomato.Kai stared at Ray for a moment before glaring at Ebil,who was snickering.

(A little bit later)  
All were in the living room,doing some form of entertainment.Jake was nowere to be seen.A couple of minutes later she came in to the living room in a cheerleaders outfit.She grinned at the funny looks she got.

Ebil grinned. "Its cheerleading time,people.So get off those rears."she said.Everyone stood up.And Jake began her little cheer.

"Gimme an R!"

"R!"

"Gimme an A!"

"A!"

"Gimme a Y!"

"Y?"

"Gimme an S!"

"S!"

"Gimme and H!"

"H!"

"Gimme an O and a T!"

"O and a T!"

"Put it all together and what does that spell?"Jake asked.

"Ray's Hot?"they all asked.

"YEAH!"she said,smiling.Ebil sniggered.

Ray stepped up.He took the pom poms from Jake and moved her out of the way.Without any enthusiasm he started.

"Gimme a J and an A and a K and an E!"

"J A K E!"

"Gimme an I and an S!"

"I S!"

"Gimme an A and an N!"

"A N!"

"Gimme an I and a D and an I and an O and a T!"

"I D I O T!"

"Put it all together and what does that spell?"Ray asked.

"Jake is an idiot!"they all yelled.

"Glade you all see it my way."Ray said.Max smiled and took the poms form Ray.Ray sat down.

"Gimme an S!"

"S!"

"Gimme an H and a U and a T!"

"H U T!"

"Gimme a U!"

"U!"

"Gimme a P!"

"P!"

"Put that all together and what does it spell?"Max asked.

"Shut up."Kai was the only one to answer.Max nodded his head.

Jake and Ebil:Were gonna end it here.Are and Are!


	4. KARAOKE!

Jake:O.O Glade you all like it soo,much! YAY!

Chapter 4-KARAOKE!

Max sighed as he looked over Jake's shoulder at the screen.her new background.Was Tala.Holding his gun launcher.He sighed again.She was so weird soetimes. Scratch that.Allll the time. She was singing.An mixing it UP a bit.

"It's a small world after woohoo,woohoohoo,It's a small world after bah bah bah bah bah,It's a small world after play that funky music white boy."Jake sang,as she checked her email.

Across the room to a far away land.Were magical bunnies roam- O.o Your still here?What I MEANT to say was across the living room there was a similar incident happening.

Only Kai was looking over Ebil as she sent a picture on her phone.She TOO was singing.

"You ain't nothin but a get out,right now,Crying all the I don't wanna be a chicken,I don't wanna be a duck,so I'll wiggle my butt,Shake your groove thang,shake your groove thang yea yea!"she sang as she finished sending.

Kai sighed.Why were they so weird?

Jake jumped as a picture of Ray and Max in cheerleaders outfits appeared.

She raised a brow and looked over at ebil who was laughing.She shook her head and yelled at ebil.

"Geez,chick!YOU WERIDO!Waitaminute.How'd you take this?You didn't even have a camera."Jake stated.ebil just grinned.Jake shiverd at that grin.

"KARAOKE TIME!"Ebil and Jake yelled.How they knew when to say it is a mystery O.o actaully,not.But whatevber tickles yer fancy bald guy.

(Fast Forwards To The Future,future,future O.o Actually,just KARAOKE TIME!)

They all sat on the couches as Jake stood on the table,using a chopstick as a microphone.

"Hello an welcome!First up,we Have Ebil!Singing her remix of 'It's a Small World After All.'" Jake jumped off the table and handed Ebil the 'microphone'.

"It's an itsy bitsy spider,It's an Itsy Bitsy Spider.It's an itsy bitsy spider.It's an itsy,itsy bity spider."she sang.The others just kinda stared like this O.o….

Ebil jumped off the table. "Next up,we have Max.Singin his version of The Mickey D's commercial."Jake said and handed Max the 'microphone'.

"Mew mew mew mew mew,mew mew mew."he sang.Now they kinda looked like this O.Ouuu…..He handed off the microphone to Tyson.

"Now Tyson remix of Leave,Get Out.By JoJo."Jake said.

"Get out,right but not before you,get me,a hamburger,to satusfy meeeee."he sang.Lets see what they look like,shall we. O.Ouuuuuuuuuu O.o…..no wodner.Can't blame them,though.he handed the mic to Ray.

"Now,we got Ray's version of 'Can't Touch This'. By McHammer."Jake said,grinning.

"Mew,mew,mew,mew,meh-mew,mew mew,Can't scratch this,kitty cat.Stop!Neko time."Ray said. There faces: O.ouu Oookay.

"Now,Hilary's version of a disney song.I fergrot the title."Jake said.

"When you sit,apon a star.Makes no difference how dumb you are."  
She snag,then handed the mic to Jake.

"Now!This is all the time we have for today.But the next time I update,I ahev a special guest-who you've never met,and Tala-Bryan-Me-and Kai are gonna sing.Later!"


	5. KARAOKE 2 FEAR IT!

Jake:OO Glade u like it!

Chapter 5-KARAOKE TIME 2 FEAR IT!

Jake smiled at the "audience" who were wating for her to start.

"First up,we have my special guest.My older brother by 2 year,JOE HEKON!"Everyone in the room started claping as a boy with brown hair and blue eyes came in.He grinned.Ray couldn't seeem to take his eyes off the HotPink HelloKitty shirt Joe was wearing. (All:O.o?)

"Hi everyone."he said,grinning.

"Joe here,is gonna sing first."Joe stared.

"I shan't."

"You shall"

"Shan't."

"Shall."

"Shan't."

"Shall."

"SHAN'T!"

"SHALL!"

"SHAN'T!"

"THAT'S IT!"Jake tackled her brother to the ground.A couple of seconds later,Joe held the mic on stage.

"My bro is doing the remix of……..'Save A Horse,Ride A Cowboy'."Jake said,smiling.

"Save a Human,ride an Alien."he sang,then dumped the mic into Kai's hands. "If I must."said Kai. "Now Kai's Verson of…..the BeyBlade theme song!"

"Ticking off me,Not running in time,Falling down and down,Its their life,You gotta eat,drink,and be married to fall down again.Let's Win for once."Kai sang. Everyone:O.O OMG!

"By the way,I own theat version Kai just sang.So you can't use it unlss you ask."She handed Bryan the mic. "Now,Bryans version of All Across The Nation."

"Kid are doing it all across the desk top,Time to battle now for his girlfriends affection,Cooler than a frozen lip,You better get hit,The War has begun so let it flip."Brya sang.

"I won that version too!Now Its Talas turn!"She handed Tala the mic.

"Talas version of the chorus of All Across the Nation."

"Hey girl,watch out cause here he comes.Let it flip now,let it fly now.Don't tell me you know hom.Let him go now.Lets go now."Everyone together now O.Ouuuuuuuuu.

"I own THAT version too.My turn!"Everyone paled.

"I'm gonna mix the songs together."

"Ticking me off,Not running in time,let it flip now,let it hey girl watch out cause here we come.Lets win for once!Play that funky music white get me,a burger now.Bah bah bah bah bah,its an itsy bitsy spider boy."she smiled when they all fell over anime style.

Me;Later!


	6. NEW GUESTS!

Chapter 6-MORE GUESTS!

Jake was waltzing around the house sining 'Be Our Guest' from Beauty and the Beast.Ebil was tap dancing all about singing 'Boheiman Rhapsody'. Tala,Bryan,and Kai were getting over their humiliation by swimming in the hot tub which was currently filled with IceCold Pepsi.

(With Ebil)

"I see a little sillhouetto of a man,scaramouche,scaramouche,will you do the fandango.Thunder bolt and lightning very very frightning me!"She leapt over a chair. "GALLILEO!"she sang in a very high pitched vocie.She then jumped up on the table. "GALLILEO!"She sang in a deep voice. "GALLILEO!"She screamed and did a back flip off the table.

(With Jake)

"be our guest,be our guest put our service to the test."she waltzed as she sang and set the table for dinner. "Tie your napkin round your neck cheri and WE provide the rest."She set a box on the counter,and spun around-jumping into the air with much grace. "Hot ourdeurvs.Why we only live to serve."she jumped up and twirled before landing on the floor.

(With Tala,Bryan,and Kai)

"Pepsi,is sooo good."Said Bryan. Kai and Tala nodded their head in agreement. "I never realized a drink could be so much fun to swim in."saod Kai. Tala nodded his head.Kai leaned over to a box and pulled out three Pepsi's.He handed one to Bryan and one to Tala.

"CHEERS!

(With Tyson,Hilary,and Kenny)

Tyson was watching his BeyBlade spin.Hilary was humming a little tune (It's a Small World)and Kenny was,as always,typing. All of a sudden they heard a loud CRASH!

"They ran into the living room.

(Living room)

Everyone stood there sweatdropping at Jake and ebil who were layign on the floor.

"What happened?"Kenny asked.

"Well,I was erm,waltzing my way through the living room and then lard butt here (glare at Ebil)flipped off the table and onto me."explained Jake.

"That would explain it.But why are you two so happy?"Hilary asked them.

"Well,I'm happy cause someone is coming over today who can actaully cook.Unlike Jake."said Ebil,smiling.

"And I'm happy,cause."said Jake,turning a light shade of pink.

The boys looked at each other.

(Later)

The door bell rang.

"I'll get it."called Tala.But he was beat as jake ran past him and flung the door open.Tala had swirly's in his eyes from being shuved out of the way.Jake lead a tall boy,and another one into the main room were everyone was.

(Were everyone is…-- Wow.Bet you didn't see THAT coming)

The others watched as to boys sat down,and a highly red-in-the-face Jake.

"So,who r u people?"asked Bryan,who was sipping on his Pepsi.

"I'm 4IN (dun ask)and that's Kando."the red head said,pointing to a shorter boy,who smiled.

"And why r u here?"asked Max,who by the way,was still dressed as a cheerleader.

"Cause,Jake invited us to come and…destroy you all."said Kando,smiling.

Everyone lost it.They started running in circlels,screaming.Kando and 4IN sweatdropped.

"I was kidding."

Me:Later!


	7. Sing A Long

Chapter 9-Wakey Wakey 

Jake stretched the noticed something.It was quiet. Too quiet.Infact,it was too quiet for her liking.She climbed out of bed and noticed that nobody was in the room but herself.She started her journey to the door.She stopped when she stepped on something.She made a face.

"Kando Drool.Ewwww."

(Outside in the poll of Icey Pepsi)

Kando,Tala,Bryan,4IN.Ray,Kai,Tyson,Max,Joe,Spencer were sitting in it,laughing at some joke Bryan had said. Suddenly oh so suddenly,Kando broke out into song.

"It's a small world after all.It's a small world after all."he continued singing,getting odd looks.Then,Joe shrugged.

"Might as well. Hello Kitty .Play with us today We'll laugh and sing On this lovely sunny day**."****If you though Kando got looks,you should have seen their faces when Joe started to sing the Hello Kitty song he had memorized. Max sniggered. Then,joined in.**

"**Heck.Why not. Ahem. Nah nah nah nah,nah nah,nah nah.Can't touch this."the others burst out laughing.A second later Jake cam over in her own smimming suit,like the boys had on. (What?You though they were in their clothes?Pft.Riiight)**

"**Hi Jake."they all said.She got itto the icy pool of Pepsi. "What r u guys doing?"she asked.**

"**Singing."**

"**Making dorks of ourselves."**

"**Being weird."**

"**Ahh.I see."she said,And just as she said that,Ray and Kai broke into song.**

"**HELP! I need somebody. HELP!Not just anybody. HELP!You know I need someone. Heh-eh-ellp."the other in the pool clapped and Tyson immediately started up.**

"**I see a little silouhetto of a man.Scaramouche scaramouche.Will you do the fandango.Thunder bolt and lighting.Very very frighting me!GALLILEO!"And on that eerie high pitched note,Tyson jumped into the air.And landed.Splashing everyone.But they laughed.**

**Spencer,Bryan,and 4IN stood in the pool.They all cleared their throats.**

"Abra-abra-cadabra .I want to reach out and grab ya.Abra-abra-cadabra.Abracadabra."they bowed when Jake burst out laughing. Tala stood. Cleared his throat,and grinned like a maniac.

"A classic."he said.The others stared. And he started.

"Barney is a dinasour form our imagination.He's what we call a dinasour sensation. Barney friends are big and small.They come from lots of places.After school they meet to play with happy faces."

Everyone:O.O

"WHO.ARE.YOU?"

"GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"RUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN!"

Tala started to laugh as everyone who had been in the pool ran for the hills screaming about a rabid barney. He sat down.

"All to myself."

Me:Are and Are!


	8. WERE WE ARE ARE WE ARE

Jake: Wow it's been a looong time. Sorry folks. Anywa,here's Ebil and I with an update for ya. Thanks to BeyMistress05,trew1346,Corn-The OTHER White Meat,outkast angel,and VGMaster04 for reviewing the last chapter all those billions of years ago o.O

Random Randomness – chapter 8

(Were Jake + 4IN ran to)

"So…were are we?"Jake asked,looking around and rubbing her arms as it was snowing and she was only in her swimming suit. 4IN shurgged before spotting a sign. He squinted through the snow.

'Welcome To Moscow'

His eyes widned and turned back to look at Jake. "Welcome to Moscow,baby."

(Were Kando + Max ended up)

Kando sat up and looked around. He was…in a tree and Max was….sitting on him.

"Hey Max,find moving yer lard butt. I'm kinda stuck already without you sittinon meh."Max moved off him,blinkng when Kando tried to pull himself up and failed.

"Gosh Kando. Are you that weak? Let a pro do it."he wrapped his arms around Kando's waist and pulled up,trying to pull Kando from the tree. But it was of no use.

"Okay! Whose messed up tree is this!"Kando asked noone in particular.

"Really now,Kando. I think the tree likes you." Kando glared at the laughing Max.

"Yeah. Likes me enough to stick sap to my rear so I can't move."

(Back with the MOSCOW muwahahahaha fear the cottage chessee)

4IN + Jake made a lovely site for passerbyers. 2 people,in the middle of Moscow,in their swimming trunks.

"You know….I thought my home was cold but this place isfreezing! Gosh!" 4IN blinked. "And your from…"

"Halifax,Noca Scotia in Canada." He blinked again before grabbing her shoulders.

"You mean to tell me we ran from HALIFAX NOVA SCOTIA in CANADA to MOSCOW RUSSIA?"he yelled. She blinked,coughed,and reached into her pocket pulling out a small rectangle. She handed it to him. He stared at it,pointing at it questioningly.

"Want a tic tac?"she asked.

(Now Joe + Kai)

"Hey Kai…."

"Shut Up,Joe."

"Hey Kai…"

"Shut Up,Joe."

"Hey Kai…."

"Shut Up,Joe."

"Hey hey Kai…"

"Shut shut up,Joe."

"Hey Kai…."

"What do you WANT Joe?"

"….were are we?"

"I don't know Joe."

"Hey Kai….."

"Shut Up,Joe."

"Hey Kai….."

"Shut Up,Joe."

"Hey Kai….."

"Shut Up,Joe."

"Heyyyy Kai.:

"What do you NEED Joe?"

"….do you have some gum?"

"………Shut Up,Joe."

(With Ray + Bryan)

"Hey Bryan."

"Yeah Ray?"

"I love ya man."

"O.O okay."

"When I die here from lack of food and water,I give you everything I own."

"That's….very nice of you Ray."

"Hey Bryan."

"What?"

"I love ya man."

(With Tyson + Spencer)

Tyson and Spencer had been picked up by the natives and now were only wearing their pants. Finger paint was splayed across their faces and arms and they were jumping around the camp fire with their new friends.

"HAHA! OH OH! MAKI WEEKI TA ARE ARE!"Tyson chanted as the natives cheered them on. One man jumped forward with a spear and poked Tyson in the back,making himmove closer to the fire.

"HAHA! OH OH! OH MY GOSH MY PANTS ARE ON FIRE!"Tyson screamed.

(With Tala)

"Ahh…..silence and normalacy at last. May they all rest in peace."

Me:Um..are and are!


End file.
